Flights of Fantasy
by Rayne21X
Summary: Standard Disclaimer Apply. After Robin finds a mysterious book he finds himself in a world that could change him forever. Please Read and Review and NO FRICKEN FLAMES!
1. I Don't Think I'm In Gotham City Anymore

As Robin searched the rooftops and alleyways of Gotham City, his hopes were beginning to dwindle in finding his fellow Titans. Ever since Beast Boy found that weird book in some cheesy fantasy store Raven wanted to go to, things hadn't been normal. Soon his friends began disappearing one by one. Even his arch-nemesis, Slade and his android soldiers, hadn't come up in some time. "Damn" Robin muttered to himself as he stood on a skyscraper rooftop. "I can't find them anywhere. I checked the canyon outskirts of the city, the crystal caves under the ocean, and even as far as the Tamaranian parts of the galaxy. Jeez where could they be?" Robin then began his trek back to Titan Tower.  
  
Walking up the steps his mind was worried about his friends but his heart longed for Starfire. The two had been really close friends for so long and he had always been there to help her when she was in trouble. Robin felt completely disappointed that he might have lost her forever. "Come on Robin focus, feeling sorry for losing her won't get her or my friends back. Now think. My birthday won't be for another 6 months so that blows out any idea of them trying to surprise me. I've scanned the entire city and no sign of them have been picked up yet. No answer from their communicators." Robin began to recheck the living quarters floor. Beast Boy's room remained the same, piles of dirty clothes everywhere, empty boxes of tofu candies littered the floor, posters of singers across the walls, but no Beast Boy. Next was Raven's room and it was still the same dark, gloomy, pitch black room. The only thing of Raven that remained was her vanity mirror (like Raven ever used it...). Cyborg's room was relatively small and consisted only of a cryo-sleep/stasis-pod, a repair table/desk, and a closet filled with all of his favorite video games. Finally Starfire's room. Robin began to gulp, he had never set foot in Star's room before, and always tried to show respect by never going in. He opened the door and sure enough, it was empty too.  
  
Robin rechecked the basement, training area, attic, obstacle course, and the criminal items room but they were nowhere to be found. The last room was the living room/dining room area. That was the last place they could be but Robin thought to himself, "well hell, they might, then again the chances of this would be like the chances of Cyborg liking tofu..." Empty. The only thing Robin saw out of place was the book Beast Boy bought. It sat on the table, standing out in its red and gold cover. Robin picked it up and looked at the cover; Blade's Edge-Flight's of Fantasy was its name. Robin then felt an odd sensation to open it and read it. He took off his eye mask, revealing his cold but innocent brown eyes. He opened the book and began to read.  
  
This is a tale of warriors, priestesses, kings, and ages of swords and magic were the first words read. Like fire spreading across the land, the age of King Alhrik came like lightning. His rule promised change, a new life, long pax (the Latin word for peace), an end to bloodshed, and a promised life of goodness. But like the old saying goes, "a wolf in sheep's clothing is still a wolf..." Robin thought to himself, jeez Beast Boy, this was a waste of a good 7 bucks. Robin then looked up to the setting sun. It was the last thing of this life that he saw.  
  
The sun rose like fire in the sky. Birds chirped in the distance as the gentle wind created a quiet symphony. Robin awoke to these sounds and felt like a changed man (well teenager in this case). As his eyes groggily opened, he soon discovered, he wasn't in Titan Tower anymore. "WHOA, WHAT THE HELL!? WHERE AM I?!" He stood up in a dirt path, trees surrounding both sides, and faint glimpses of sunlight crashing through the forest canopy. "Where is this place, there aren't any forests near Gotham City. At least I don't remember any..." But when Robin reached for his communicator/GPS Tracking System, he realized something new, it wasn't there. Robin's wardrobe was completely different. His GEN-Tech Neo-Titanium Cape was gone, his Metallic Alloy defense suit was gone too. Instead he wore a jade-green armor, the kind he saw worn by warriors on the cover of the book.... His utility belt was replaced with a simple belt holding a double-edged sword next to his hip. His green gloves were replaced with tightly-fitting leather gauntlets of some sort. and around his neck was a ruby-red jewel. As he began walking and pondering where he could possibly be, he came to a small hill and over that hill was a large village. Behind that village was a massive castle. "Robin," he said to himself, "I don't think I'm in Gotham City anymore..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Duel at the Crusty Scab Tavern

As Robin scaled down the cliff, he constantly pondered where he could possibly be. "This looks like some place out of 12th century Europe, but how'd I end up out here? And where'd I get this unusual outfit and this sword from?" As he made his way from the cliff's bottom to a dirt path road, leading from the town, his mind constantly wandered. "Damn, what I wouldn't give to have my GPS gadget with right now. I just feel so awkward in this armor, so, just so, unusual." he thought to himself. "I mean I've got nothing, no cape, no armored GEN-Tech suit, no boomerangs, no...no...Starfire next to me..." He finally made his way to an archway leading into the village. That's what shocked him even more. The people were all dressed like they were peasants from "ye olde ages". No signs of technology were seen anywhere. The closest thing to transportation he saw were horses and donkeys. The people all seemed to have uneasy smiles on their faces. Some smiled at Robin, and he simply nodded back. Others would give him a cold stare which formed icicles in his body. Despite the uneasy cheeriness, Robin said to himself "Damn, you'd find more cheer and happiness in a graveyard then in this dump." As he walked down street after street he saw practically normal stores and shops while others questioned his mind. Like one he saw near a corner, it was called Mind Reader-Let the Bird of the Night Read Your Mind and Predict Your Future. Judging from its windows it seemed to be a dark, dreary place. Robin avoided it. "Now Robin, I need to get myself more acquainted with this place. The best place would probably be to go to some public place somewhere where everyone goes to. Well (laughing) I doubt there's a mini-mall here. The next best thing I guess would be...a bar of some sort." And sure as hell that was exactly what he saw on the next block. The Crusty Scab Tavern and Ye Hairy Ass Inn was painted on a sign hung over a fairly tall building. "Nice name..." he thought to himself as he walked into the tavern.  
  
Inside it was really something. The smell was what hit Robin first. It reeked of piss, pork, and ale. Then the noise came. A small accordion and trumpet band played a jingle while constant slurs and cussings filled the air. A fireplace was near the wall and in it a small blaze where 3 drinkers were huddled near it playing a game of cards. That's when Robin decided it was best to find a seat near the bar and start finding out stuff from the bartender. He found one and tapped the bartender on the shoulder for a drink. After all, all of Robin's thinking had left him quite parched. The bartender passed him an ale, and that's when Robin began his questioning. After a while Robin found out he was in the city of Fan a' Viel and it was the year of King Alhrik, that his daughter princess Tamarina awaited a suitor, and other stuff. All of it virtually mind- boggling to him, Robin's thoughts ran through his mind like Beast Boy running after Lindsay Lohan. The only thing that seemed partially familiar to him was the King's name, but even that was a blur. "Well thanks for the info." "Don't mention it," the bartender said, "You seemed lost anyways." Judging from the bartender's voice, it was a she. She was bent over the counter looking for who knows what. Apparently she had a nice figure, she wasn't overweight but she wasn't exactly a toothpick either. And she had straight, dirty blonde hair. "Damn, she's probably fine as hell," Robin thought. Until she came from under the counter and pulled her hair back. That was what hit Robin the hardest. It was Terra.  
  
"TERRA, thank god it's you, I thought I was all alone in this weird place!" Robin said with glee as he reached over for her...only to have her jump back in shock. "Whoa tiger," she said, "you've got the wrong girl, I've never seen you before, and my name isn't Terra, it's Ciana." "What are you talking about Terra, it's me Robin. You know from the Teen Titans, Beast Boy's best friend, you crashed at our tower one night." Terra (or rather Ciana) stared at Robin in disbelief. "Look man, your lost, I don't know who this Terra girl is but it ain't me." she said and went back to sorting the various bottles of ale. "Now why in the world is she saying this," Robin thought. "I mean it could be amnesia or something, but if she has it, how come I don't?" Robin's last thoughts were jarred away by a gruff voice behind him. "Hey asshole, that's my seat." "Hey man, there's one right next to me." That's when the bar started to get eerily quiet as eyes turned to stare at Robin and the man. He was easily about 6'5, a little overweight, with a dirty black beard, and a large axe strapped to his back. "So...you think you can take my seat and try to talk to my girl?!" "Shut up Leif," Terra said without turning, "I'm not your girl...I'm no one's girl." "QUIET WOMAN!" he said in a booming voice. "Hey!" Robin said. "If Ter-er-Ciana says you aren't hers then deal with it." Terra glanced back a split second at Robin and then looked back at her ales. "You shut up you worthless piece of horse fodder!" That's when he reached to grab Robin and throw him out the way. Big mistake. In one swift move, Robin had the Leif's arm in his grasps and he went flying to the floor. Robin then turned back around to finish his ale when he heard Leif rise to his feet. "So hotshot, you think you can put your hands on me?!" Robin then heard the sound of a blade being drawn. It was Leif's axe, and Robin began to hear the axe begin falling on his position.  
  
A second later the stool Robin was on was nothing more then splinters and Robin was on his feet. "Look man, you shouldn't have tried to grab me, but I don't want to fight ok." It didn't matter as Leif took another swing and a table was turned into termite food. But just as Robin thought Leif was off guard, Leif swung the axe with surprising speed towards Robin's head. In a split-second, Robin had drawn the sword from his side and blocked the axe-head. Robin's sword was beauty that had all the eyes of the tavern locked on it. The handle was a golden yellow with a single red jewel in it. The blade itself was a sky blue color that let off a mysterious glow. Below the hilt was a jade stone and printed in the stone were gold letters. But Robin didn't have time to read as Leif had brought the axe back for another strike. With blistering speed, Robin tried to attack at the same time only to have the two blade's clash. But something happened. Robin's sword shattered the axe itself and his attack continued through. Leif barely had time to wonder how his axe broke, for a long cut had been implanted in him from his shoulder to his hip. As blood began to trickle from Leif's mouth, Terra turned around to see Leif's body fall to the floor with a loud THUD! But neither Terra nor anyone else in the bar stared at Leif's body, they stared at Robin who stood at a calm position, sword by his side, but his eyes glowed a cold fierce blue. No pupils but simply a cold blue. That's when a pair of guards appeared at the tavern door. They were dressed in heavier chrome armor and carried a single spear, a shortsword at their sides, and a fairly large shield around their backs. They saw Leif's body and saw Robin with his sword still drawn, blood dripping from it. "YOU, SHEATH YOUR BLADE, YOU COME WITH US!" one said. "Just great, I'm barely in this place one hour and I already get in trouble." Robin thought to himself. He sheathed his sword and the guards came and led him off to the castle. Terra stood behind the bar, leaning against the wall, thinking to herself. "Could it really be him?" To Be Continued... 


	3. Audience Within Alhrik's Castle

Robin was led up the stone steps to the castle entrance. The entire castle was simply enormous, easily twice or three times the size Titan Tower. It made Robin wonder, if this was the outside, what kind of stuff would be inside it. There were guards everywhere. Some were dressed in the same armor that the ones leading Robin were wearing. Others on the towers wore crimson leather armor, and they had extremely large bow and arrows. "Better not try to escape," he thought to himself, "those guys might be able to pick me off from a good distance." As the castle gates opened, Robin was awestruck at the interior of the place. A gold and red carpet covered the floor. Portraits of knights and weapons were littering the wall. Statues of famous knights and wizards were everywhere. The guards then led Robin to a chamber where more guards were. "Um, where are you guys taking me?" he asked. "To the captain of the Imperial Guard, he will decide your fate." one of the guards said in a mean voice. Soon they came to a large wooden door. The guard knocked and a small slit in the door opened. "What is it?" a voice said from behind the door. "We have a troublemaker from the tavern, we're bringing him to the Captain." The door opened. Inside were guards dressed in different armors. They wore aqua blue armor, and strapped to their backs were zwiehanders, giant swords with simply a handle and blade (similar to Siegfried's sword from the Soul Edge video game or Sanosuke's Zanza from Rurouni Kenshin). Their faces were covered with a cloth from their mouth down. White tattoo art were printed over their eyes. That's when Robin saw the Imperial Guard Captain who had his back turned, looking out a window. He was easily 6'1, he wore the same blue armor as the others but with gold highlights here and there. Strapped to his hip was a fairly large scimitar (the sword Aladdin used in the movie Aladdin) with a crystal clear blade. The captain was bald, and had tan skin. One hand of his was in a chrome arm and hand gauntlet that reflected the sunlight. "So, you enter our city, during a time of pax and cause trouble at the local tavern. Why do you do this?" The captain turned around and his face nearly gave Robin a heart attack. It was Cyborg.  
  
"ANSWER THE CAPT. HALLEN!" one guard yelled. "What the hell is Cyborg doing," Robin asked himself, "And where are his robotic components, he's...he's fully human." Cyborg, or rather Capt. Hallen came towards Robin and stared him dead in the eye. "Why don't you answer?" "Cyborg, it's me, don't you recognize me?" Before Robin could think, Cyborg's gauntlet hand came across the side of Robin's face, sending him crashing to the ground. "Do not call me by any name other then Capt. Hallen." Robin rose to his feet, his face pounding of pain. "What the hell is wrong with him?! Is it amnesia, just like Terra?" he thought. "Cyborg, why did you hit me, it's your best friend man." SMACK! Robin fell again. This time blood began to trickle from Robin's mouth. The gauntlet arm had left 3 small cuts in Robin's cheek that began to trickle a bit of blood. "Cyborg, stop man, it's me." Robin said, with small tears beginning to run down his cheek. "I don't want to hurt you man." Robin said. "Is that a threat to the Captain?!" one guard said as he rushed Robin from behind with his spear drawn. Despite Robin's pain, he drew his sword with lightning speed and in one slash, the guard fell before anyone could wonder what happened. Drawing his scimitar, Cyborg spoke. "So you gamble your life like this by striking down one of my guards. You die now."  
  
Cyborg came at Robin with such blistering speed, Robin barely had enough time to bring up his sword to block. But he did. "Cyborg, I won't hit you..." "FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME YOU INSOULENT PIG, MY NAME IS NOT CYBORG!" Cyborg then brought his scimitar back around for another strike. This time Robin, still in pain from Cyborg's beating, couldn't bring his sword up in time to block. A deep cut appeared in Robin arm. Robin fell to his knees, yelling in agonizing pain as blood began to run from his wound. Cyborg brought his weapon to Robin's neck and prepared to deliver the final blow. But before he did, he used the blade to pull Robin's jewel from under his shirt. Soon Cyborg began to get scared. "Me Captain is everything all right?" one guard said. "I'll kill him me self if you need me to Captain." another said. Cyborg glanced over at him and said, "Are you the one that brought him here?" "Yes Captain." Cyborg walked to him and in one swift cut, he felled the guard. "YOU IDIOTS!" Cyborg bellowed. "YOU TOLD ME HE WAS A TROUBLE STARTER, THIS IS THE ONE LORD ALHRIK HAS BEEN EXPECTING! HE IS THE PRINCE THAT HAS COME TO ASK THE PRINCESS' HAND IN MARRIAGE!" Robin looked up, and began to ponder what Cyborg meant. Cyborg turned back to Robin and helped him to his feet. "My apologies prince-er-um, what was your name again?" "Robin." he said as blood still trickled from his mouth. "Damnit. You two," Cyborg ordered, "take Prince Robin to the Medicine Chambers, he needs these wounds healed. But once again, I am sorry Prince Robin, if I had seen the Jewel of your people that you wore around your neck, this fight wouldn't have happened." The guards then came to take Robin to get patched up.  
  
As Robin walked around the medicine chamber, he wondered, "Why in the world do Cyborg and Terra have amnesia and I don't. I mean it's like they actually believe that they are who they say they are." His arm was still sore from the cut but other then that the cuts on his cheek had already clotted and his mouth was fine. Two guards stood at the chamber's entrance. "Well there's no chance of getting out now," Robin thought, "My arm still hurts and I don't think I can wield my sword well for at least another day." That's when Robin began to wonder, how in the world he could have wielded a sword so well with such speed and power. Sure he had trained in how to wield his staff so well, but he had never trained with swords. Then another set of guards appeared at the door. From the opening came a voice. "My dear boy, you'll have to pardon the Captain for wounding you, you must understand it was in the best interest to keep the pax." That voice wouldn't fool Robin any day. It was Slade's voice. But the man that came through the door wasn't Slade. Instead it was a 5'11 man with a strong body. "I am King Alhrik." Robin couldn't believe it. "Allow me to introduce my two most trusted people in this city. My vizer/mage, Barlan." What Robin saw shocked him. "At your service, my liege." It was Beast Boy dressed in wizard's robes and carrying a staff. "And my beautiful daughter, Tamarina." Robin nearly died when he saw her. It was Starfire. "Yes father?" "I'd like you to meet the prin-OH MY GOODNESS GET THE DOCTOR IN HERE!" Robin had passed out and lied on the floor out-cold.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Memories of the Last Two

When Robin came to, he was on the ground and his face was wet. Probably from water. The eyes of Slade or rather Alhrik looked at him with an odd twinkle. "Thank the maker, we thought you had died." he said. "Ohh, I'm fine, I just had a surprise that's all." Robin said. "Surprise of what?" Slade asked. "Well um-er-um," Robin pondered, "Think damnit," he thought to himself, and then he saw Starfire's face. "Oh, um it was your daughter's face, I mean never have I seen such beauty in a lady before." "Thank god," Robin thought, "She and Beast Boy must have amnesia like everyone else." Slade smiled. "So you cut right to the point huh? Well patience my friend, Prince Robin. From what I've heard of you, you just might be the one my daughter needs." Starfire wasn't even paying attention. "And your skill with a sword is unmatched, well other then by the Captain of the Guard but even then you were trying not to fight." "This is just odd," Robin thought, "Slade doesn't even recognize me, and neither does anyone else. And Starfire, so she might have amnesia, but her mind doesn't usually wander like she's doing now." "Well either way my friend," Slade said with a sly smile, make yourself at home. I'll have a guard show you your room. Now if you'll excuse me, Barlan and I have business to attend to. Come daughter, you must have the maidens make your hair up." "Yes father." The three of them left and Robin sat up, still pondering to himself, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
That night dinner was lively. Entertainers and jesters performed as Slade, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin, and other guards ate. It was a happy experience as even Robin found a way to eat his fill and take his mind off his pondering for a while. After all, he was hungry. Slade then spoke. "Well Robin, are you enjoying your stay here?" "Yes I am." "Good, I invite you to stay longer, maybe a few weeks to a month. Get to know my daughter more. For I see great things that can come from the two of you." Robin glanced down at Starfire who was trying to hide her face with her hand, but he could easily see hints of blushing coming from her. He also saw Beast Boy whisper into Slade's ear. "Now," Slade said, "If you'll excuse me, I have some work to finish up. Come Barlan." "Yes my lord." As the two left Beast Boy and Slade began to talk constantly, about what, Robin had no clue. "Excuse me Prince Robin?" Cyborg asked. "Huh Cy-I mean Captain, what is it?" "I just wanted to apologize again for wounding you earlier today." Even in his amnesiac state, Cyborg still apologized for any mistake he made, Robin thought. "Don't mention it friend," Robin said, "We all make mistakes."  
  
After finishing his dinner, Robin began his trek back to his room. He still had trouble finding his way around the huge castle. When he came to a hallway filled with openings in the walls, he began to walk down it. For some reason, Robin was nervous. Then he felt a tug on his back and he got pulled into one of the openings. "HEY WHAT THE?!" "Shh, quiet Robin it's me." Her voice reassured him, it was Starfire. "Robin I am so glad to see you." "Starfire, you mean you still have your memory?!" "Yes I do, but some things from the future, like Titan Tower and Gotham City are all becoming a blur to me. I still remember you though, I made sure of that." The two embraced in a hug. "Starfire, have you tried getting the others..." "To remember who we are," she interrupted, "Yes but they cannot remember anything. They believe too much that they are who they say they are." "I just still can't believe that you still have your memory." "Of course, maybe it's because I am a Tamaranian but who knows. By the way, you really think I'm that beautiful?" Robin began to turn a crimson red. "Um-er-uh-duh- uh?" Starfire laughed. "There is no need to answer. I know you were only playing along with Alhrik or rather Slade. How do you think we all got here?" "I don't know. One question, you said that you made sure that you remembered me. How?" "When I first ended up here, I still had clear memories of you, Cyborg, and everyone else. I kept my memories in a book and read it every night to remember." Robin felt touched by this. "Now we must part, the guards will return to this hallway from their shift and they may think we're up to "something"." "Wait Starfire, how in the world do you know about that?!" "Let's just say I saw some guards with some of the castle maidens, but who cares. We'll talk later ok Robin." "Ok." Starfire gave Robin one quick but warm hug and ran off. "But Starfire," Robin said to himself silently since he knew she couldn't hear him, "I...I wasn't playing when I said you were beautiful..." Robin turned back and headed for his room. Everything was happening so fast and his brain needed a chance to rest.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Why Did I Save Him

That next morning, Robin felt refreshed. After everyone ate breakfast, Slade and Beast Boy, once again, snuck off to conduct business. This began to make Robin curious but it could wait. He found Starfire after breakfast and proceeded to find out more about the place. After a while, Robin gained enough information to well, blend in, so to speak. It was already nearing 11 in the morning and Starfire was busy getting her hair done. Robin bored out of his mind, decided to do a little "snooping" around the castle. He ran into Slade. "Ah Robin my boy, what can I do for you?" "Oh um nothing, well could you I don't know, give me a little tour of the palace grounds?" "Sure, I'd be glad to." As the two toured the grounds, Slade was busy running his mouth off about the history of the castle. Robin wasn't even paying attention. Instead he was looking around for anything suspicious. All he saw were some of the guards practicing, a painter painting a portrait of the castle, and two rabbits humping. Other then that nothing was out of the ordinary. "Don't you agree Robin?" "Huh, oh yea, yes I do 100%." Slade smiled back but Robin who managed a grin, was uneasy about this. "Come on Robin," he said to himself, "This is Slade we are talking about. He's my arch-nemesis, the one who's caused me the most trouble, and yet I'm talking to him like we're the best of friends." Little did the two know that they were being watched from the foliage.  
  
Slade and Robin never noticed the body of the dead guard near the moat entrance. Nor did they hear the sound of footsteps, stealthily moving towards them. One of the intruders who waited perched in a tree caught sight of his primary target, Alhrik. He drew his bow, and pulled the arrow back and took careful aim for a head shot. One shot, one very silent kill. A guard came up to Slade to tell him about the dead body, a second later, Slade was shocked to see an arrow protruding from the guard's head. "ATTACK!" a cry was called out as half a dozen men came out of the grass. They were dressed in black, brown, and green armor so they could blend into the grass. They're faces were hidden behind masks and they wielded katanas. "WHOA!" Robin thought to himself. "Who are these guys?!" It startled him because as 3 attacked Slade, the other three came for him. "Wait what have I done?!" Robin said drawing his sword. "You associate yourself with the one who will bring our downfall. You must die!" one of the assassins said. Robin glanced over and Slade who seemed quite calm had already taken down one of the assassins, yet his hands were crossed behind his back. He glanced back and saw a katana blade heading right for his unprotected head.  
  
Robin rolled and blocked the attack. Another attack came from behind and Robin blocked it too. As another came from the side, he flipped into the air and landed. Robin's sword's blade began to glow even brighter blue than what it usually did. His eyes began to turn the same blue from when he fought Leif in the tavern. As one assassin came towards him, Robin simple sidestepped, dodging the strike, and in a flash of light, killed him. Robin then looked over at the other two, striking fear into their hearts. The two took one step back. In blazing speed Robin dashed towards them and in two quick moves felled them both. Robin's eyes turned back to normal and he looked over at Slade where an assassin stood next to him. A second later the assassin fell over dead. Robin thought to himself, "How in the world did he kill them so fast? I never saw his hands leave his back." Just as Robin thought this he saw the hidden archer in the trees. The arrow left the archer's bow and sailed at blistering speed towards the vulnerable Slade. Instinctively, Robin yelled to Slade. "ALHRIK LOOK OUT!" Slade barely heard this and Robin knew that Slade wouldn't move out the way in time. Robin with his fast reflexes caught the arrow in mid-air leaving the archer awestruck. With an incredible amount of force, Robin threw the arrow back at the archer as if his hand were a cannon or a bow itself. The arrow hit its target and Robin saw a body fall from the tree.  
  
"He would've survived the fall." Robin thought. Robin ran over to the fallen archer and asked him, "Why did you try to have Alhrik and me killed?! ANSWER ME!" Coughing up blood, the archer responded, "His ways would have had us all walking on all fours like beasts. He claims peace but he will bring our downfall." "Who's downfall?" "The downfall of every person under his rule and you walk by his side as his friend." He was right, Robin could've let the arrow sail past him and hit Slade. "Slade could've died and I'd be one less nemesis...but I saved him." Robin thought. "But if the stories are true," the archer said, "you could be the one who could put an end to Alhrik's ways." "What? What do you mean? How?" "See the dark bird that flies through the night. Your path will be revealed." "What does he mean?" Robin thought. "Has he said anything?" Slade said with a dozen guards guarding him. "Um, no. All he has done is babble about you bringing the downfall." "Crazed fanatics. They think that this pax is a false one. While most accept my ways, others defy and resist them at every turn." Robin stood back as Slade stood over the archer. Still hacking up blood, the archer spoke. "You will bring our downfall!" "Ho-hum. So defiant, even to the end." Slade brought his hands from behind his back revealing the hidden weapons he used. Their beauty was immense, even to Robin's eyes. Two one-edged swords resembling the blades of katanas but the handles and hilt of scimitars. With a quick strike, the archer's neck was blood red from an incision of the blades. The archer's breathing stopped. "Dispose of his body. Robin my boy, we shall feast well tonight." "Yea sure." Robin left for his room.  
  
"What could that archer have met?" Robin thought. See the dark bird that flies through the night and your path will be revealed. "Could it be that shop I saw yesterday? I will actually have to go in that place." Robin shuddered. Normally Robin rarely showed fear, other then the time Raven turned Titan Tower into a Terror House after watching that movie. But something about that place left icicles in his bones. "That's the best idea I have of what he meant." He made up his mind to sneak out after dinner and check out the shop. But for some reason, Robin felt the urge to cry just then. His mind was still puzzled over why he saved Slade earlier today. Tears ran down his cheeks as he laid down to take a nap. "Why? Why did I save him...?"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. The Choice Will Be Yours To Make

That night, dinner was relatively quiet. The assassination attempt had left many in castle worried, nervous, and more suspicious. Even Robin began to get worried, wondering if he could be the next target again. The only one that seemed normal was Slade himself. After all, he had single- handedly killed 4 of the six attackers and he seemed to take a pride in this. He had a bright smile on his face and bragged to Cyborg about how he dispatched the assassins so easily. "My friends!" Slade spoke aloud. "This is a day of celebration. For I honor those that tried to kill me today. Not many would have such the courage to defy death itself." The guards laughed at Slade's half-assed joke. "But I need not celebrate just yet, without bringing into the light the person, who by his reflexes, saved my life from that of an assassin's arrow. My dear Prince Robin." Robin perked his head up in a surprised notion. "My friend, if it weren't for you, I'd have been lying on the ground earlier today in a pool of blood. You risked your very life to save mines and for that I thank you." "Um, yea, don't mention it." "I thank you my brother and I would be honored if you would have my daughter's hand in marriage. Both Starfire and Robin were surprised by this but both blushed at the thought of it. Slade lifted his cup and said, "TO ROBIN, The noblest one to have come in many generations." "HERE HERE!" the guards yelled. Robin felt his heart quench inside of him. This was Slade, his most hated enemy, but yet he felt a sort of pride being accepted by him as well, a son, if not a son-in-law. After the announcement, the dinner was more lively and even Starfire managed to have fun. Everyone did except for Robin. "I can't do this anymore," Robin thought, "The thought of Slade seeing me as a son and me accepting it, I...it...I just can't. I have to find a way to end this." Robin then snuck out of the dining hall without anyone noticing. He had something to attend to. No one noticed him except Beast Boy.  
  
What the resistance against Slade was for was just one of the questions he wanted answered by the so called "bird that flies through the night". But his major reason was to find out how he could himself and his friends back into their world. As he walked through the village streets in the darkness, his eyes constantly stayed alert to the shadows. He felt the feeling that he was being followed. He turned around to look. "Nothing but a cat." Robin continued his way to the shop of the "bird that flies through the night". In the daytime it was creepy enough, but at night, it scared him worse then Kitten did when they had their "prom date". An open window near the entrance lured Robin in. "So you actually believed that dying archer's words." "Who said that!?" "See the dark bird that flies through the night and your path will be revealed." "Show yourself!" Beast Boy came from the shadows. "Bea-Barlan, you. How did you..." "Hear the words of that archer...I have my ways. The major thing is that, you somehow felt the urge to believe him." "Like it or not, I'm going into that shop, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." "Oh really?" When Robin turned back to look at Beast Boy, Beast Boy was dashing towards Robin with his staff which had somehow taken the form of a scythe.  
  
Had Robin stood still a second more, his head would be rolling down the street. "Now look I said I was going into that place regardless of what you do." Robin said, "But don't expect me to attack you. I can't bring myself to doing it." "Just like Capt. Hallen told me. You seem to have a certain aura of a link between certain people. Why I might never know, but you won't enter that building!" Beast Boy came at him with another attack. Robin only stepped back a bit because he was well out of the scythe's reach. Or so he thought. Beast Boy continued his attack, but his slash brought up a blade of wind that struck Robin and sent him flying. "No broken bones, thank god." Robin got back to his feet and brought his hand down to his sword, but only to defend. Beast Boy came at him again. This time Robin blocked. Beast Boy struck again and Robin blocked. Beast Boy jumped back and sent another wind blade towards Robin. Robin then brought his sword back and in a swift move, cut the blade of wind into two. Robin looked back up, his eyes blue with rage. "Hmm...she was right, you are good." Beast Boy then flipped a switch on his staff and the scythe blade retracted into the staff. "Come with me Robin, I'll take you to her." "Huh?" Robin was simply dumbfounded at this. "Wait a sec, time out. A minute ago you were trying to turn my head into a garden ornament, now you say you're taking me to her." "Whatever a garden ornament is...I have my reasons for doing this, now come on." Robin was reluctant but followed.  
  
Inside the shop it was really something. Cobwebs were found just about everywhere in the corners. Bottles and vials of who knows what littered the shelves, desktops, and cabinets. Only a few lit candles were the sources of light. Then a voice spoke. "Is he here?" Beast Boy responded. "Yes, he is the one." "Bring him to me." Robin didn't like the sound of this. As Beast Boy led him into the shadows, Robin saw her. It was Raven, still dressed in the cloak only this time wearing actually clothes under it and not the skin tight speedo she was used to wearing. "Raven, it's good to see you." Robin said. "It is true my name is Raven, but the one you speak of is not me. I am a simple future reader. I sensed you when you came past my shop the first day you entered this town. Now come closer." Robin brought his head loser to Raven's. "She still as hot as ever." Robin thought. "But she's still maintaining her queen of the undead get-up." "Not many people consider me beautiful, but although my shop may not be the most inviting of places, I assure you I do not control the dead." Raven said in a stern voice. "You mean you can..." "Read your mind? To a certain extent." Raven then held her hands against Robin's temples and said a quiet chant to herself. "Well, it's true you are the one. Your mind- power does not lie to me." "And he bares the eyes of the one when in battle. I've seen it for myself." Robin had no clue what they meant (Robin's eyes may turn blue when he fights but he doesn't know this because he still sees normally). "All right then." Raven said. "Follow me, I have to show you." Robin's curiosity had taken the better of him and he followed her willingly. "Wait a sec, Beas-I mean Barlan, aren't you coming too?" "No Robin, I shall return to the castle. You need not worry though; I shall keep this meeting my own secret. None shall know." "Are you doing this for me?" "No, I do this for myself, because one side will always lose and I choose to help myself only." With that Beast Boy left the shop and Robin and Raven went down a secret passage under her shop.  
  
What Robin saw startled him. Under the shop was a chamber. A chamber large enough to hold two T-Subs in it. In the chamber were more of the assassins, at least a good 1000. Stockpiles of swords, axes, bows and arrows, spears, and shields lay in a small room. "This is where the resistance makes its base. It remains a mystery to the Imperial Guard. We have almost a good 2,500 resistance fighters." Raven said. Robin was simply amazed to see such an organized fighting force. "Now look, I've been hearing about this resistance forever, but what is it for? What is Sla- Alhrik doing that is causing you people to use guerilla warfare?" "If you must know, it involves you." "Me?" "Yes, you don't know this, but deep inside your body lies a powerful aura. A rare type that hasn't surfaced in over 300 centuries. Alhrik has a similar aura but because of his age, it is much weaker then yours. However he knew that you, Prince Robin, had this special gift. That is why he seeks your companionship so much. He seeks your aura. Once he has it, his tyrannical ways will be revealed. All he needs is you." "So that explains why he is so nice to me all the time." Robin thought. "So what do you guys do?" "We try to end his life at any chance we get. But up to this point, all our attempts have ended in failure. Despite his weak aura, it's still powerful enough to protect him against simple assassins." "So you guys want me to join your little band?" "No. I have a vision that we cannot force our ways onto you. Neither can Alhrik. The choice will be yours to make and yours alone. When you will make it is a mystery. But it won't be as easy as it seems. Now go, before you are discovered missing."  
  
Robin made his way back to the castle. As he walked the castle corridors, his mind raced. "She said it wouldn't be easy, but yet, I have the strange feeling that she's right." Robin thought. "I mean, my mind along with Star's is hell-bent on getting back to our time. Yet Slade and I have well, bonded a bit. Why in the hell am I given a decision like this? And I don't even know when I have to make my choice either. I have to tell Starfire." Robin went to Starfire's chamber and awoke her. He told her everything he had seen, heard, and done. Soon Starfire's mind began to wonder as well. "But Robin, what if this decision comes too late. What if by the time you have to make the choice, both of us will have forgotten everything?" Starfire began to cry. "What if we forget our friends, our home, our world? What if we forget each other?" "We won't Starfire, I'll see to it." "But what can you do?" "...I don't know. But I won't forget. If I have to etch everything into my own skin I will, but I won't forget." "Ohh Robin..." Starfire let her head fall into Robin's chest as Robin held her close to him. "Don't worry Starfire," Robin said, "I won't let that..." But before he could finish, Starfire embraced him in a kiss that caught Robin off guard. "Uhhh..." "That can be one thing you can remember." Starfire said with tears still in her eyes. "It might help you remember what you have to make a choice for." "Starfire..." The two locked eyes and then kissed passionately as the two enjoyed what they both had dreamed for so long. While they never admitted it back home, Starfire and Robin's feelings for each other could've been seen by a blind man. That night the two found comfort in each other, and pleasure as they stayed together the rest of the night. This is what they would be fighting to remember for.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Audience With the Father He Never Had

From that point on, after he had seen the rebels under Raven's shop, Robin proceeded to help the rebels in small ways. Sneaking out whenever he could, Robin would give information to the rebels including guard shifts, archer locations, hidden passages and more. When one rebel told Robin, "So you must believe our cause is worthy." "No I don't," Robin replied, "Like Barlan, I only help either side out but I remove my self from your skirmishes and look out for myself only." While Raven and Barlan grew to accept Robin's decisions, many of the rebels felt nervous about placing their trust in a guy who didn't even accept their cause. Soon Robin began to worry if the choice would ever come. Starfire's memory was beginning to fade more rapidly and even his memories of home were starting to become a blur. From the night that he and Starfire made love for the first time, he constantly reminded himself that he should fight at least for Starfire.  
  
One night after dinner, Robin was just preparing to sneak out again when he ran into Slade in the hallway. "Robin it's nearly past the turning hour (midnight), why are you still awake?" "Oh, no reason, just walking myself to sleep I could say. Thinking." "Of what?" "Well, see the thing is, well...how can I put this? I used to know someone. Not to long ago. He was evil, one of the most evil persons I've ever known. He had shown an extreme liking to me. He looked on me as a protégé of a sort. He wanted me to join him, to well be like him. To be well, his son more or less. We fought constantly and always I would lose or it would end in a draw. Yet, the mystery of him, drew me closer, made me want to find him and fight him. I've never really found out who he was or why he saw me as a son but the thing is Alhrik, well don't take this the wrong way but...he reminds me of you." "Oh he does?" "Yes but the thing is...well...there is much that I like about you Alhrik. I mean you have provided me with a home, your daughter's hand in marriage, and more. Yet much of you remains a mystery to me...much like that evil one. The thing is well; you're the exact opposite of him. What he has in such malcontent ways, you have in caring ways. Sometimes I just wish, he was more like you. Then I could really look on him as a father figure. Just like I do you." "Robin," Alhrik said, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder, "this man, you say that he is evil. Yet he looks at you as a son or protégé. Believe me when I tell you this. He doesn't seem all that evil to me. It seems to me that he is reaching out to you, maybe because he could never have a son or protégé as talented and loving as you. His means to reach out just well, give the impression of evil. Now I admit, much of me is a secret, and I like to keep it that way, but my friend...brother...son...I only do it for the better of my people and I." Robin slouched his head out the window and let out a long sigh. "You still seem troubled my boy, what else plagues your mind?" "Well, Alhrik..." Robin hesitated about continuing, "Imagine that you have to make a choice. You don't know where, when, or how it will come, but you know you'll eventually have to make it. But say that you have to make a choice between choosing two beautiful things. That you can only choose one and can never return to the other. What would you do?" "Hmm...that I cannot say. My wisdom cannot see that far. Hah, listen to me. I speak as though I am some soothsayer or something. I am getting too old." Robin managed to crack a smile. He then reached over and hugged Slade. He couldn't imagine why he'd be doing it, but he could see Slade, well this version of him as a father figure...something he never really had. "Thank you Alhrik." "Do not mention it, I just like to see you happy son. Now you go off to bed now." Robin then proceeded to head down the hallway. The problem was, he had completely forgotten that he was still heading out the castle. And Slade knew that Robin's bedroom was in the other direction.  
  
After meeting with the rebels that night, Robin returned to the castle, but went to Starfire's room instead. He lied on her bed as she rested her head on his chest. "Robin, my memories are growing dimmer and dimmer. I can barely remember who Barlan and Capt. Hallen used to be." "You mean Beast Boy and Cyborg." "Yes...I can barely remember how they used to look...you know in our outfits. I can barley remember how to use my own powers. Sometimes it even hurts when I think of them." "I know it feels weird Star..." Robin said as he ran his hands through Starfire's crimson hair, "but I just need you to hold out a bit longer. I have this strange feeling inside me. It's like I can almost feel this choice coming closer and closer. I still can't tell where or when it will come, but I can sense it." Starfire leaned down and kissed Robin and said, "I shall try my best. If I have to read my diary of memories ten times or more a day, I will. I won't forget home Robin, our friends, I wont forget us." Robin then looked up and kissed Starfire as the two savored it as long as they could. Little did they know that they were being watched.  
  
As Slade stood outside Starfire's room, watching his daughter, Tamarina fall deeper and deeper in love with Robin, as the two lay in bed. He turned his head away feeling pleased that his daughter had finally found her love, but terrible that her love might be a forbidden one. As he left for his chamber, a guard came running to him. The same guard who was given the orders to follow Robin, to see everything that he did outside the castle that night. "Sir, it was hard to tell but I do believe that Robin is a traitor. I saw him follow the future reader down into a cave. I couldn't follow but I heard many voices in the cave. I think that he might know what you're up to sir. Shouldn't you just undergo the ritual now, before the rebels build up enough strength to storm the castle?" "I shall choose when to receive the aura soldier, until then return to your post and mention nothing of this to anyone. If you do, I shall see to it that you will never even face the afterlife." "Yes sir." With that the guard ran back off to his post. Slade turned the corner into his room and found himself crying. "Soon my son...soon...it will end. And my daughter...I hope you can...forgive me. For what I will have to do...will stain my soul and tarnish my mind that can never be washed away or...repaid for..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Secrets Exposed

More then 2 weeks had passed since Robin's audience with Raven. During that time he had taken more secret visits to the resistance hideout. Finding out more and more of their ideals only confused him more. Robin still had no clue of his paranormal change that he underwent every time he fought with his sword. During these 2 weeks, the effects of the world began to take its toll on Robin's intuition as he began to remember what exactly Teen Tower's interior looked like. "Damn, all I can remember of it is the fact that it's a giant T on an island." The night was dark and dreary as Robin left the resistance base. The rebels had begun to accept him. Some had even begun to believe that Robin could be seen as a spy for them. While Robin would occasionally give them information of Slade's military actions, most of the time, his visits were just to find out more information. As he climbed the stairs into Raven's shop, he stopped to talk to Raven. "So Raven, are you like with their mission. Do you fight alongside them?" "No." "But you harbor them, give them shelter, and even keep them from getting caught. Why do you do it?" Raven then stood up and walked towards Robin. Standing in front of him she replied, "The same reason why Barlan brought you here. Simply because I must." She then kissed Robin gently on the lips. Gently smiling at him, she turned around and headed downstairs to the base. Robin couldn't help but reminisce on what had just happened. Sure his heart belonged to Starfire, but Raven, well something about her shadowy lifestyle was a bit of a turn on. "Hell," he said to himself, "Now I can see why Cyborg likes her so much." As he left Raven's shop and made his way for the castle, he knew he would go straight to bed. It was already about 1 in the morning. But little did he know that a pair of eyes were watching him. And that pair had already begun to take a quicker route to the castle.  
  
"Your guess was right me lord. The prince is allied with the rebels." the soldier said to Slade. Slade's mind was in a silent, controlled, yet startled state. "And you said that he came from the future-reader's shop?" "Yes sir, we've seen suspected rebels enter there all the time. It's pretty obvious that the resistance base is located there." "Relay this message to Capt. Hallen, order his entire 1st platoon to take that shop by force. Kill all that resist." Yes sir. What about the boy?" "When he returns...have a squad of elites escort him peacefully to my throne room...I'll deal with him myself." "Yes sir." With that, the soldier left to relay Slade's orders to Capt. Hallen and the elites. Slade held his head down as he began to tightly grip both handles of his blades. "...As much as I see you as a son Robin...your traitorous ways can't go unpunished. I am sorry, but I had hoped to see you and my daughter find happiness. That we could all live together in peace. But I see that I shall have to take what is yours by force..."  
  
As Robin made his way down the hall to his room, he saw in the distance Cyborg leading a large group of his soldiers out of the castle. "I wonder where he's going..." He then saw 12 elites from that group turn and make their way towards Robin. Robin took a small unnoticeable step backwards. One of the elites spoke. "If you can kindly come with us. King Alhrik would like to speak with you." In that time, the elites had surrounded him. Robin knew that he couldn't escape and that he couldn't possibly fight them off as tired as he was. He gulped as they led him up to Slade's throne room.  
  
As Robin entered, the doors slammed shut behind him. The locks on the doors could be heard clicking as the elites began to spread out. Now there were almost 30 in the room. Robin's nervousness grew. The eerie silence was finally shattered when Slade spoke. "So my son, word has been spreading among the castle about your escapades outside the castle." "I beg your pardon sir?" Robin wasn't much of an actor and did his best to fake his innocence. "Oh yes...word has reached my ears. You know that in this state, those accused of collaboration with criminals can face death." "What are you talking about..." Before Robin could finish, he felt an invisible choke hold on his body. He looked up and saw Slade's eyes. They were glowing bright crimson red. "Don't try to fool me. I know that you have been collaborating with the rebels. And to think that I trusted you." Slade released him and Robin collapsed to the floor gasping for air. "SIR!" Capt. Hallen immediately burst into the room. "What is it Captain?" Slade asked. We have burned the shop to the ground. The resistance is over. We have killed many rebels. close to 200. The rest were trapped in the flames. Robin felt his heart drop. Slade managed a smirk. "These two items are the last of the resistance." What Cyborg held up next nearly killed Robin. The first item was a flag that hung in the resistance base. It was the rebels' battle flag. It was charred black in some areas and covered in muddy footprints made from soldier boots. The last item was the pendant that Raven wore. It was snapped in two and the jewel had been cracked. Robin couldn't hold his tears back and lowered his head and cried. Slade looked over at him with a cold smile. "I simply would have easily taken it from you by the painless incantation. But since you have betrayed me, it seems as though the physical procedure will be the perfect way to punish you." "DAMNIT WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" Robin yelled with tears running down his cheeks. "THERE WERE WOMEN AND CHILDREN IN THERE! AND YOU MURDERED THEM ALL!" "All criminals against the kingdom. And your own emotions have betrayed you by further shining light onto the truth. The truth of your betrayal to me. Elites take him to the dungeon." The elites then forcefully picked Robin up and dragged him out of the room as he screamed and cried.  
  
Capt. Hallen felt a sense of relief that the prince was being punished. From the day that Robin had entered the castle, he never really trusted him, and always felt vulnerable. Now that he had been exposed as a traitor he would die. Yet when he held the pendant he felt as though he had lost something he had cared dearly for. What he couldn't yet find out and simply shook the idea from his head. Little did he, Slade, and the elites realize that two others were in the room in the shadows. Starfire and Barlan stayed hidden in the shadows until they had all left the room. "Oh my god, the entire resistance...Raven...Robin..." Starfire said. "It is indeed a tragedy my lady, but we must go to the base. There may yet be a way to rescue Robin and stop your father." With that Barlan and Starfire snuck out of the castle. There was much work to be done.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Mysteries Revealed Amongst A Rising Hope

The night was bleak and quiet as Starfire and Barlan made their way through the town. When they finally made it to Raven's shop (or what was left of it), Starfire nearly fainted. As the smoke rose from the rubble, she could see small flickers of fire here and there. Swords and shields littered the ground. "Raven..." Starfire immediately ran over to try and lift the rubble away. She began to think of her alien super strength to try and regain it. It made her head ache and she winced in the pain from her head but channeled enough to begin lifting the debris. "Tamarina, I feel the same pain that you do but your efforts in finding any survivors are futile." "I don't care, if there's even the slimmest chance that someone is alive, I'm going to look." "There is no need for it." Starfire then looked up to see Raven and about a good 300 rebels hidden in a graveyard. "RAVEN! I-I-But how are you still alive? They said your shop and base were destroyed. And I saw Capt. Hallen with your pendant. It was bloody." "Well even though we trusted Prince Robin, we always had a feeling that the King's spies were keeping an eye on him. After he left tonight, some of our sentries in the streets warned us that a spy had seen Robin leave. We knew Alhrik would send a small army to destroy us. So we cleared out." "But I heard him say that they had killed at least 50 rebels." "May their souls rest...they volunteered to fight for the base until their end while we escaped with what we could carry. There were women and young children among the dead." "Well thank goodness that you are all okay." "Why would you care, the king's own daughter care about our safety?" "I know what you truly fight for. I know that Sla-err-Alhrik seeks only power. And even if I didn't know, the simple fact remains." "What's that?" Raven said with serious doubt in her voice. "That...I love him. And I trust whatever he tells me. Which is why I have sought you out. Alhrik has found out that he was helping you guys and he's imprisoned him. Now I know that you have all sought to gain entry into the castle to foil Alhrik once and for all." "That is true ma'am," one of the rebels said, "but what exactly do you want in return?" "It's obvious isn't it," Raven said, "She wants us to rescue her prince. Right?" "Yes. And I will show you how to get into the castle and everything." "You must not fear death." Raven said. "I do what I must for those that I love."  
  
As Robin lay against the wall in the cell, his mind couldn't stop weeping over the dead. "How could I have let this happen? I led Slade's army right to them. GOD I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" A tear ran down Robin's cheek. "WHY AM I HERE DAMNIT?! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT WITH ME?!" "Your aura is what he seeks." "Who, who said that?" "I did." Robin looked over in the shadows to see a skinny old man in rags sitting in the corner. The old man looked up at Robin with a smile. He was easily near death. His eyes were clear white. Robin could already tell that he was blind. "Wha-what do you mean?" "Every person has an aura my friend. However the size and power of it depends on its owner's location. Aura can enhance the mind's power creating telekinesis and psychic power. And my friend the nation from which you come, its inhabitants are peaceful folk but each contain a high level of aura. An almost un-natural level. Alhrik seeks yours because of his own. He is the offspring of a half breed. His mother was a person who contained a high level of aura, while his father was a simple human. So he has aura but not a good enough level of it to do what he wants." "What is it that he wants?" "Control. Complete, total, unimaginable control. He knows that know physical weapon can harm one with a high enough aura. This is why he seeks to make an army of soldiers with high aura. With it, no force in this land can stop him. In order to do that he wanted his own blood and aura as a prototype. But in order for this, he needs the aura of another to increase his to the level he wants. That aura lies in you. Why do you think that he has sent for you? Why do you think he's accepted you so much? He's been trying to win your trust...to catch you off guard and steal your aura is what he seeks." It all began to make clearer sense to Robin. "How do you know all of this?" "You know who Barlan is don't you?" "Yes." "I once held the position that he held. But I knew that even if he had the aura he wanted, an army of aura enhanced soldiers can never work. Aura is completely genetic and can't be injected through the bloodstream. I tried to reason with him but his need for it simply blinded him. He locked me away in this prison almost 20 years ago and has since then continued his search for the aura he wants up to you." "How do you know it is me?" Laughing, the old man replied, "Well back in my younger years, I too had a small amount of aura. When I found out that my sight was fading, I channeled my aura to give me vision. A certain sight tat can only see the aura of a person, be it life aura or mind aura. And yours son, is like a bright blue sun. Have you ever noticed when you fight, you seem to enter a trance?" He was right; Robin had always ignored it until now. "I have heard stories from the guards of you. When you fought the assassins a few weeks ago, they said that your eyes glowed a fierce blue. Your sword was also a bright blue. Obviously you unwittingly channel your aura into your fighting, which makes you nearly invincible in combat." That Robin had never noticed. "Well it's good that I know this." Robin said to himself, "But what good will it do. Slade said himself that the procedure to take my aura would kill me in the process. And I feel too weak to fight him off." Robin began to cry. "I'll never be able to see her again..." "Do not cry my son, for there is always a hope." And that hope was coming in full force.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. Final Assault of Hope

As Starfire laid out the infrastructure of Alhrik's castle to Raven and the rebel lieutenants, the rest began to suit themselves up. They were ill- equipped. Most had simple wooden shields and hatchets. Swords and spears were in short status. Many crafted pikes out of wooden poles. The only bows and arrows available were that of the assassins, and they had no desire of giving them up. But one thing they all had with them was their will to fight. "Barlan, are you fighting too?" Starfire asked. "I must say that I am not. I feel as though I have assisted too much in this conflict. I'd be betraying my former lord by helping you. But I've been betraying you by helping him achieve what he wants. So I leave yours, his, and the rebels fates in your own hands." With that Barlan left. "Let him go Tamarina. It's his choice." After seeing him leave, Starfire immediately scrounged around for weapons. She found a small arm gauntlet and put it on. It was snug and a bit uncomfortable but she had been through worse. "Just what do you think you're doing? I understand your urge to save him. And I thank you for the information you've given, but this isn't your fight." "I don't care. I will not sit back and watch you guys put yourselves in death's path. Like it or not, I'm coming with you." She said firmly. It was then that Starfire found an elegant rapier stashed in a barrel. It was lightweight and easy to swing. It could be used to slice or stab. "Just hang on Robin...we're coming for you...I'm coming for you."  
  
The elites roughly grabbed Robin and dragged him out of the cell. He struggled to fight back but they were too much. The old man reached out his hand and for a split second touched Robin's. Robin then felt a small surge of energy channel through his body. He immediately tried to break free of the elites' grasps. He managed to knock one against a wall, rendering him unconscious. But two more immediately took his place. Robin prepared to try to break free again but then he heard a voice in his head. "Do not waste what I have given you now. Save it. You'll know when the right moment is to use it." Robin knew that the voice was the old man's but he had no clue what had been given to him. But he knew that the old man knew what he meant and allowed himself to be carried off. One of the elites rammed the handle of his sword into Robin's stomach, knocking the wind out of him (and knocking him out cold) as they carried him off to Alhrik.  
  
When Robin awoke, he found that he was in a large room. A chamber of some sort. Across the walls were grime, weapons, torture devices, and smears of ash and blood. Torches lit the room as the elites stood at the 4 corners of the room. Robin then realized that he couldn't move. He was strapped to some table of some sort. His arms and legs were strapped down. He was topless and a tattoo of some symbol had been painted in a bluish- purple color onto his chest. He struggled to free his arms but the harnesses only dug deeper into his wrists. "Don't bother struggling. Unless it's painful, then by all means continue." The voice belonged to Alhrik. He was next to a cabinet gathering things. He was dressed in a ceremonial robe. He still had his blades strapped to his back. Alhrik turned around and walked towards Robin with a handful of items. He sat them on a table next to Robin and began reading an incantation from a very old book. Robin then felt weirder. Then the pain came. A pounding in his head came as fast as Beast Boy's need for tofu. "The entire process won't take long. But (laughing)...it will be like a pain you've never experienced before." Suddenly an explosion rocked the castle. Alhrik looked out of a window to see fires sprouting up around the castle. An army of rebels had broken through the defenses. "HOW!?" Alhrik thought. The defenses are nearly impenetrable...unless..." Alhrik then saw Starfire. She was with the rebels...and she was attacking the guards as much as they were. "So daughter...you have sided with them. I shall spare you no less then I will your prince. Elites!" "Sir!" "You 20...assist the guards. Drive away these bastards. You 3 however, stay here. I will continue the procedure, and I cannot have any interruptions. I will need your protection." "Yes sir!" "And one last thing...my daughter has joined them. Do not hesitate to kill her." With that the elites went off as Alhrik continued the incantation. The beating in Robin's head continued. The pain in his heart grew too. "Star...fire..." He fell unconscious  
  
Starfire ran through the corridors with her rapier ready. A guard saw her and charged her with a spear. She sidestepped and cleaved the spear (along with the guard's hands) clean off and knocked him out. "Hmmm, now I know what humans feel when they hold a weapon in their hands." She thought to herself. "What I wouldn't give to have my powers and superstrength..." But as soon as she thought of this her head began to hurt. "AHHH! Damnit! Why does my head hurt whenever I think of it?" "Tamarina are you ok?!" Raven came to Starfire's side and helped her to her feet. "I-I'm fine." "Well you won't be when I'm through with you." The two girls looked over to find Capt. Hallen standing at the end of the hall, scimitar drawn, and battle ready. "Tamarina...go...he's mine." Raven then drew a katana from the sheath strapped to her back. "But, but Raven, I want to..." "GO! He needs you more then I do." Raven then looked up at Cyborg and smiled. "Besides...this shouldn't take long." Raven then shoved Starfire back. At that same time, the roof caved in blocking Starfire from Raven. "RAVEN!" "Good luck..." Raven said to herself. "I won't be as easy as you think future-seer." "Just don't make the mistake that me being a simple future-seer will make me unable to handle myself in combat." Raven brought her sword up. "Besides (smiling) I want my pendant back." "You want it... get it." Raven blew him a kiss then charged. Cyborg brought his weapon up and charged. Their duel began.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. I Think I Now Know What Love Is

Cyborg's downward slash left a huge mark in the floor. If Raven had been there a second earlier, she would've been cleaved clean in two. She then charged Cyborg, attempting to cut him. He countered and caught her with a punch to her side. "Don't u know it's impolite to hit a woman?!" Raven then caught Cyborg with a blow from the bottom of her katana to his cheek which sent him flying into the wall. "Well Raven...your skills are impressive. I must say I'm sorry for ever doubting you." "...apology accepted captain." Raven then attempted an attack but was a second too late as Cyborg sidestepped and brought his weapon down. Raven dodged the brunt of the attack but it had left a deep gash in her shoulder. Raven jumped back and gripped the wound, trying to keep from losing blood. "But sometimes you're not fast enough." "(Laughing) Fast enough to get this." Raven then held up her hand. Her pendant was dangling from her fingers. "You know ever since I heard of you, your skills have never ceased to impress me Raven." "Most men feel the same way about me. You're not the first. And I hope your not flirting with me in combat. By the time you attempt to put the "moves" on me, your head will be rolling down the hall." Cyborg laughed and brought his weapon up. "You girl...this is boring me. What do you say we end this?" "Fine by me puddin'" Raven brought her weapon up and managed an evil grin. "Never call me that." They then charged. A flash of light and the two were right in front of each other. Cyborg's scimitar was over Raven's head. Raven was on one knee with her arms out. The blade of her katana was level next to Cyborg's midsection. It was stained crimson red. A deep cut was in Cyborg's hip as he fell to one knee. "I hate to say I told you so, but I warned you." Raven said. "Well since I'm close to death, I guess there's no shame in doing this to you." "I hope you don't plan on trying to attack me, I can take your head off right now if I want-..." Raven's sentence was cut short as Cyborg reached his hands up and brought their lips together. Raven was shocked by this but closed her eyes and gave in. Even though they were enemies, they had love and respect for each other. All Cyborg did was kick it up a notch. "(smiling) I should kill you for that now." Raven said. "I'm already dying anyways. Besides...all's fair in love and war." Cyborg then closed his eyes and fell unconscious into Raven's chest. She cradled him like a child and whispered into his ear, "Just sleep for now...for I think I know now what Tamarina experiences with Robin. I think I now know what love is." She held him in her arms and remained there as the fighting continued.  
  
As Starfire searched the castle corridors, she came across an elite. With his buster sword drawn, he charged. With surprising speed he brought the blade down and caved the floor in. By that time Starfire had sidestepped and had jabbed her rapier into his side and jumped back expecting him to fall over. He simply turned his head and brought the sword around. Surprised Starfire ducked and allowed the blade to pass over her and slice a suit of armor in two. She then let out a flurry of rapier jabs into the elite's chest. A few never pierced the armor while another few got into the exposed parts leaving bloody holes. The elite stepped back and came again. Starfire's patience was running thin and began to think of her superstrength. Her head began to ache when she did this but ignored the pain and jabbed the rapier (along with half her arm) into the elite's chest. She pierced not only the armor but his skin, ribcage, heart, and bone until her rapier and arm protruded from his back. She withdrew her arm and the elite fell over into a pool of his own blood. She then noticed the next elite coming towards her. Still ignoring the pounding in her head, she sliced through the air (along with the charging elite) and both were cut in half. Starfire then saw the doors to a room she had never seen before and opened them. There he was. Robin unconscious and tied to a tabletop, 6 elites between her and him, and Alhrik standing over Robin with an elegant dagger in his hand and reading an incantation from a book. "Kill her, I must complete the ceremony." Alhrik said and continued reading as the 3 elites charged her. Ignoring the pain in her head (which had grown to 20 times the pain of a migraine) she brought her blood red rapier, still dripping blood from the two slain elites. "Just a bit longer Robin...I'm coming for you."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. The Pain of Starfire's Powers

Robin's sight had yet to return to him but his hearing was fine. He tried to move his arms but remembered that he was still strapped to the table. He tried again to free himself. "Don't bother," Alhrik said, "the straps will simply dig into your arms and cause you more pain." Sure as hell they were and every time Robin tried to bring his arms up, the straps would cut into his skin. Blood began to trickle from where the straps dug in. Robin then heard Alhrik continue the incantation. But something different came to his ears. He heard the sound of swords clashing and battle cries. He concentrated on getting his vision back. Soon it returned to him, a bit blurry but sight nonetheless. His eyes scanned the room until he saw the source of the noise. It was Starfire fighting 3 elites. Nearby were the bodies of 3 elites she had already killed. But her strength was dwindling. It could be easily seen as she struggled to block the elites' attacks. She was on the full defensive guarding every attack but her moves were getting slower. She winced as she blocked. She seemed as if she were in pain. Then one elite's buster sword shattered her rapier. Another shattered the arm shield she was wearing. The last attack sent her flying. As she struggled to get to her knees, the elites surrounded her. She was going to die and he couldn't do anything to stop it. "Can we have some fun with her sir?" "(Smirking) Sure, make it her punishment for betraying me." Robin's heart sunk when he heard this. His rage then grew. "LAY ONE HAND ON HER AND I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" His vision began to return more as he saw the elites begin to hold her down and strip her armor away. She was trying to stop them but she was too weak. Robin's rage grew more. He then felt a burning fire within him. He could see a blue flame in his eyes grow larger and larger. He then let out a huge bellow that got everyone's attention. His eyes were now glowing bright blue. The glowed more brightly and soon the light shot out of his eyes. Alhrik took a small step back. It was too late. The aura of Robin's rage was releasing and it created a chain reaction that blew Alhrik back onto his butt. "I WARNED YOU!" Robin screamed as his arms pulsed and snapped the restraints. In the dungeon the old man sensed Robin and said to himself "I knew you'd know when to use the aura I gave you." Back in the chamber Robin rose to his feet and took a slow step towards the elites who grabbed their weapons, leaving Starfire out cold and unharmed. "Don't kill him," Alhrik yelled, "I can't extract his aura if he's dead." Big mistake. The first elite took a swing at Robin with his buster sword. Robin caught the blade within the palm of his hand. The elite looked horrified as he saw blood begin to trickle from Robin's hand. Robin looked up at the elite with a stone cold look. It was the last thing the elite saw. Robin, in the blink of an eye, had held onto the sword while sending a powerful side kick into the elite's chest, shattering armor and bone and smashing his heart which sent the elite flying into the wall where his head smashed with a sickening thud. Robin had the buster sword leveled and sent a cold stare at the last two elites. They took a small step back. "No...there is no escape." Robin said coldly. In a flash of light he was hurtling towards the elites with blistering speed. While one elite ran, the other stood frozen with fear. Swinging the heavy sword as if it were a stick, Robin cut the elite in two. He then turned his head to see the last elite running for the door. By the time the elite looked back he saw no one. He looked up and saw a large blade falling towards his neck. It was the last thing he saw and he barely had time to scream. Robin then turned away from the decapitated elite and turned towards Alhrik who rose to his feet. "You should have had them kill me. Now you'll die along with them." Robin then charged Alhrik. "Hmm...I think not." Alhrik said to himself.  
  
Starfire awoke to see the bodies of 3 elites. She then looked over and saw Robin charging Alhrik with an elite's buster sword. Robin leapt into the air and brought the sword down, caving in the floor. Alhrik had already sidestepped as if it were nothing and in a flash of light dashed past Robin's back. Two crimson red lines appeared in Robin's back. Robin flinched but brought the sword back around. Alhrik dodged again and attacked again, leaving two red lines in Robin's chest. "Too slow old boy." Robin then, surprising Alhrik brought the sword up and sent a quick jab of the sword's tip towards Alhrik's face. He dodged but it left a long red line along his cheek. Robin's wounds were getting the best of him as the blood began to trickle and he began to get tired. He brought the sword up and tried to take of Alhrik's head. The attack was too weak and Alhrik brought both of his arm blades up and shattered the buster sword. With a thought of his mind, Alhrik sent Robin flying with a red wave of telekinetic energy. Robin struggled to his feet until Alhrik pinned Robin down with his foot and held a blade to Robin's neck. Alhrik then brought up the same ceremonial dagger he had when he began the incantation. He held it over Robin's head. "Once this blade pierces your head, your precious aura will be mines'" Alhrik brought the knife back. "And I...SHALL BECOME INVCINCIBLE!" Then a beam of green energy blew the knife from Alhrik's hands. Alhrik turned to see Starfire at her feet. Focusing on her alien stardust energy she had managed to create a weak but potent energy field around her hands. Her head felt as if it were going to explode thinking of her powers but she ignored it. However Robin could see in her eyes the pain it was causing her. "You won't lay another hand on him." Starfire then sent another energy beam towards Alhrik blowing him off of Robin. "So you have an aura too I see. Fine I'll steal yours with his. And once yours' is gone and this is all over, I'll see to it that every man in this wretched village has his way with you." Starfire kept a stern look on him and kept the energy in her hands glowing. Alhrik brought his blades up as the two prepared for their fight.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	13. Now Let Me Save You

The entire castle was under siege. Both sides were equally matched. However in the torture chamber where Robin was being held, a fight was occurring that could go any way. Starfire's alien beams were weak but strong enough to handle Alhrik, but with each second that passed with her using them, her head ached more and more. Starfire sent a sphere of stardust energy hurling towards Alhrik. He took the brunt of the blast with his arm and was sent reeling backwards. Starfire then sent a volley of beams towards him. Alhrik moved quickly and narrowly dodged one after another. When the last one was dodged he went on the offensive. Hurtling like a thrown spear, Alhrik came at Starfire streamlined with one bladed hand straight out. Starfire's mind was aching enough from her powers and she didn't dare think of using them to fly. She sidestepped but not quick enough. Alhrik passed her, leaving a deep red gash in her arm. Her outfit began to soak up the blood from the wound but she cradled it. Now both her head and arm hurt. Alhrik bounced off the wall and came back, this time energizing his blades with telekinetic energy. Starfire moved quickly this time and created a wall of stardust energy to block. The two powers clashed creating a chain reaction sending both of them flying.

Robin opened his eyes to see Starfire fighting Alhrik with everything she had. He could see that her luck was dwindling. Her arm was already stained red with blood and although her face showed no sign of pain, her eyes did. Robin could tell she was in even more pain from both her wound and her head. Seeing her fighting for him made him feel ashamed. What was there he could do? He had used what aura he had to escape and defeat the elites. He was much to tired and hungry to manifest any more as his body ached all over. He struggled to his feet, his wounds still dripping blood and eyesight still hazy. He looked around for any weapons he could find. The buster swords had been destroyed and he was too weak to search the room. "Damn." he muttered. Then he heard the explosion. He looked over to see a bright flash of fire red light. He saw Alhrik fly in one direction and Starfire in another. However Alhrik had already managed to get to his feet. Starfire on the other hand was still down. She tried to get to her feet but she fell back down gripping her head with both hands. Robin saw the pain in her face as she gritted her teeth. She then let out a high pitched scream of pain. Alhrik looked at her and smiled. "So you've run out. Figures. It seems as though you're in pain. Well let me ease your suffering." Alhrik said with a smile. He cocked his arm back and dashed towards her. Time seemed to slow down then as Robin's heart sank. He saw what Alhrik planned to do and was angry that he was too weak to help. He then felt a burning sensation in his soul. He felt a warm aura energizing him. He felt stronger and his strength began to return to him. "You won't take her from me..." Robin muttered.

Starfire heard Alhrik coming towards her. She tried to bring her powers back but her head began to hurt even more. The pain was so unbearable that she couldn't bring her body to move. She then closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Robin. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." She then heard the sound of steel passing through flesh. She felt no pain though. Taking her mind off her powers temporarily, the pain began to ease a little as she looked up. Her heart then sank. Cold chills ran up her spine. She saw Alhrik's blade protruding through a body in front of her. Robin looked down at her, wincing his eyes in pain, he calmly said, "You already have Starfire. Now let me save you."

To Be Continued...


	14. The Choice of the Princess

"I don't know how you're alive and moving but I'll end this now." Alhrik said. Robin then gripped the blade in his midsection and held on tightly, letting the now trickling blood in his hands run onto the ground. Alhrik brought his other bladed arm back and prepared to stab it into Robin's head which would complete the incantation. Robin caught his hand and gripped it firmly, nearly crushing bone. He then swiftly pulled the blade out of his midsection and sent a jump round kick to Alhrik's head sending him flying. Ignoring the pain in his stomach and hands, he concentrated and formed what aura he had left into a physical blade of pure energy. Alhrik got to his feet, blood dripping from the wound on his head from the kick. Bringing his blades up he charged, aiming right for Robin's head. He sent a flurry of stabs right at Robin's head. He dodged them all. Alhrik's next strike with his blades ended when Robin brought his energy sword up and shattered the blades while taking off Alhrik's hands at the same time. He then stabbed the sword right into Alhrik's midsection. As Alhrik's blood trickled to the floor from the sword wound, Alhrik coughed up blood and spoke. "I knew you would be different. You had no more mind aura. So you took your life aura. Well I'll die, but with your life aura depleted you'll be with me." "Then so be it." Robin then brought the blade up Alhrik's chest, slicing through bone and organs until bringing the sword out of Alhrik's area where his shoulders met his neck. Alhrik's blood sprayed over the floor and Robin's arm. Alhrik then fell dead.

Starfire heard the words come out of Alhrik's mouth. "I'll die, but with your life aura depleted you'll be with me." She gasped when she heard this. She saw Robin kill Alhrik then and there. "Robin," she whispered to herself, "Please don't let it be true..." But Robin heard and looked over at her with a sad look. "I'm sorry, but it is." The energy sword began to dissolve as Robin fell to his back. Starfire ran over to him, cradling him in her arms. "Don't leave me Robin! You can't leave me; we've been through so much. We've made it so far. YOU CAN'T DIE!" Starfire cried out, tears running down her cheeks. "It's because I love you. Please don't die." "I- I understand now." "(Sniffle) Understand what?" "I was told that I would have to make a choice...but I think they meant the wrong person. You're th-the one that will have to make the choice. You have to." Robin collapsed in her arms. She cried more as she cradled the dead Robin in her arms. While one side of her conscience mourned his death, another part wondered what he could have meant. She stood to her feet. Then she noticed the two bodies...Alhrik's body was glowing purple and Robin's blue. "Th-that's what I have to choose." Whichever one she chose, she could return home, everything would be back to normal and the Titans would be back. But one of two things would be different. It was simple she could choose Alhrik and Slade would be gone forever. But it would mean that Robin, the one she loved, wouldn't exist. But if she chose Robin, Slade would remain and continue his evil onslaught. But Robin would be with her. She ran to Robin's body and cradled it in her arms. "I CHOOSE HIM! I DON'T CARE IF IT MEANS FIGHTING SLADE...as long as he's by my side..." The floor around them began to glow. She looked down to see Robin's eyes slowly opening. "Starfire...but you could've ended it." "I can't live without you Robin...I love you too much to live in a world without you." "Star...fire..." The two embraced in a kiss as the light overtook them.

To Be Concluded...


	15. Returning To A Previous Life

Robin looked around. He saw the big screen TV in the Tower Living Room. The day outside was sunny and cloudless. "I-I-I'm home." He felt his body. His armor was back, along with his belt and GENtech cape. He felt his eyes. "Thank god that's back." He looked around more and saw everything was the way it was before. He got up and walked around a bit. "ROBIN!" It was Beast Boy's voice. "Huh, what is it." "It's Starfire dude. She's not feeling well." Robin's heart sank as he ran to her room. When he got in he saw Cyborg already setting up a medical IV and heart status station. Raven was sitting on Starfire's bed. And Starfire was in her bed. Her skin was ghostly pale. Raven had her palms on Starfire's forehead. "Raven...will she be alright?" "I-I don't know what's wrong with her. Her mind is...it's like it's not in this world. Almost like it's in an alternate dimension or something." "Her bio-signs are normal though. But her brain waves are well, un-normal." Robin felt his hear sink even more as he sat on the edge of her bed.

That night Robin remained in Starfire's room. Raven had placed a spell on her to help revive her. Cyborg's health equipment was still active, and Beast Boy had made some health food for her and Robin. All 3 had gone to bed, but Robin remained up. "Starfire, you-you have to come back. You saved me...twice. You could've easily chosen a world without me. But you chose this. Yet you knew nothing of this." Robin held the book up in his hands. "ALL BECAUSE OF THIS PIECE OF SHIT! You-you might not come back." Robin began to cry. "You gave up your life to save me. I need you as much as you need me. Just please, if you can hear me. If you know that you can't come back...just hear me. I love you...and...I need you." Robin's tears fell onto the book cover as he fell onto Starfire's body crying. The book cover began to glow as Robin fell asleep.

When Robin awoke he looked around. He then saw her. Starfire was near her window. Looking out back at him, she smiled and spoke. "I was wondering when you might awake." "St-st-Starfire? But I thought you were..." "Dead, so did I. The last thing I remember was kissing you. You were still half dead by then. I don't know how I nearly stayed behind but it doesn't matter now." Robin had his head down. "You had no idea how worried I was. You risked your life twice for me." Robin then looked up. "Please...don't do it. I don't know what I'd do without you." Starfire walked towards Robin and sat next to him on the bed. "You actually mean that?" "Starfire...I love you. I have ever since you came to Earth. I don't ever want to lose you." Starfire then brought her hand up to Robin's face. "I promise. I'll be with you forever." The two then shared a passionate kiss. "Ahem." Both Starfire and Robin felt their hearts sink as they turned their heads to see Raven and Cyborg staring right at them. Robin had turned bright red and Starfire's face was brighter then her hair. "Now there aint nothing wrong with you two getting lubbey dubbey. But you know it might help if you lock the door. Maybe then you can get more done if you know what I mean." Cyborg said. "WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Both Starfire and Robin said. "Well either way," Raven said, "I may not know much about that kind of stuff, I know enough that you need privacy to do that kind of thing." "Then why didn't you?" Raven and everyone else turned to see Beast Boy in the doorway. "What are you talking about?" Cyborg said. "Maybe you and Raven could've used some privacy last night." Starfire and Robin looked over at Raven and Cyborg who were both trying to hide the redness in their faces. "What can you prove?" Cyborg said. "Well besides the fact that I can easily sneak into your room." Beast Boy said as he morphed into a tiny mouse and morphed back to human form. "But the simple fact that I set up a video camera in your room to catch your skills and tactics in video games and well I caught some other "skills" on video." Beast Boy said holding up a video. Before he could say anything else, Raven had already tried to grab the video. He dodged her then Cyborg came. Beast Boy turned into a bird and carried the video off to some other part of the Tower with Raven and Cyborg hot on his tail. Starfire went after with Robin behind her. "Come on Robin, I want to see this." "I'm right behind you." Before he could finish, the alarm sounded which got everyone's attention. Slade's androids were attacking a bank convoy. "Titans the city's in danger! Let's take the fight to him!" Robin yelled. "We'll finish this when we get back tofu-boy." Cyborg said. "You can try but its movie night and the video store is closed tonight." Beast Boy replied as the two headed off to Cyborg's car with Raven behind them. "Starfire?" "Yes Robin?" "I'll protect you." "And I'll be with you." The two then ran off to join their comrades in their never-ending fight against evil.

The End


End file.
